DT's Anime Party of DOOM
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: That's right I'm throwing an anime part with the cast of Yu-gi-oh and dragon ball z! What kind of havoc is sure to come?
1. Default Chapter

DT: Welcome to DT's anime party of DOOM! *wide smile* now onto the actual story! Oh and for those of you who are new to fanfiction or just haven't seen my style before here's a legend, oh yeah and if you see just a paragraph it's narative  
  
Well, it's set up in script format, 'bla' is thinking, *bla* is actions (well, this one is how it's supposed to be used) ((A smart ass un related comment by me)) ^^ ^.^ ^_^ ^-^ :) n.n are happy faces @.@ is swirly eyes, ^^;; is a face fault , if you see ;; or " attached top a face it's a face fault -_- and - are kind of face faults. X.x x.x are dead or wounded, o.O is a questioning look, and I think that's all, if I missed one sorry  
  
Now, onto the story!!  
  
  
  
(that's the divider line for scene changes)  
  
DT and her muses and yamis, yes, two of them, were busy getting ready for the costume party that DT had forced them into letting her throw and things, like always, were in anarchy and chaos.  
  
DT: *is putting up some balloons dressed in red leather pants, a tight red shirt, on her pants a red tail on her head devil horns and in her hand a pitch-fork, a real one ((*demonic grin*)) when the door bell rang* Justin get the door! *tail hits a balloon popping it* Oh bloody 'ell! (I say 'ell as to hell)  
  
Justin: *Is dressed like a black knight. Opens the door to be greeted Yugi and Yami* (Who are dressed as a male stripper (Yami) and dark magician (Yugi)Hello  
  
Yugi: Hi!  
  
Yami: *much less enthusiastically* hi, where's Bah? (One of DT's friends and a girl he has a crush on)  
  
DT: Not here yet, where's the food?  
  
Yugi: Food? *sounds a bit nervous* Oh yeah! Well, you see, we um, we forgot it  
  
DT: You forgot the food?  
  
Yugi: *nods very fearful of a deranged authoress*  
  
DT: Damn it all to the seven hells! (line copy righted by me!) It's a three hour drive so I'm not going to ask you to go back for it... But Goku and the others won't be too happy....  
  
Yami: Isn't Goku that super fighter?  
  
DT: Yup  
  
Yugi: *goes a little pale* I'm dead.....  
  
Dark: (DT's first yami)*dressed as an Egyptian* Don't worry Yugi, Goku's won't hurt you, Vegeta, well, that's another story....  
  
Yugi: *gulp*  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
Khanna: (DT's other yami, this one male and dressed as a punk) *answers the door to be greeted by Ally, one of DT's friends who was dressed as a show girl and Trunks (older) who was dressed as a goth ((That's for you Ally!))* Hey Ally hey Trunks  
  
Ally: Hello, nice costume Khanna (Ally's normally punk)  
  
Trunks: I'm glad I didn't go as a punk now....  
  
DT: Bring the music?  
  
Ally: Of course! *pulls out a bag of C.Ds* Why does Yugi look so pale and shaken?  
  
DT: He forgot the food and is now afraid of Vegy head  
  
Ally: No food? DAMN! Ah well *fixes her head dress*  
  
Trunks: N, no food?!?! NOOOO T-T (crying face)  
  
Ally: There there Trunks *gives him a hug*  
  
Trunks: *sniffles*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Ally: *opens the door to see Tea dressed as a ballerina, closes the door* Do I have to let her in DT?  
  
DT: *holds her pitch-fork* Yup *demonic grin*  
  
Ally: *opens the door and Tea twirls in*  
  
Tea: Hello!  
  
Every one: *say hesitant hellos*  
  
Tea: *prances over to Yugi and latches onto his arm* Hi Yugi  
  
Yugi: *eye twitches* Hi *twitch* 'Some on save me!'  
  
Yami: 'Poor Yugi...' *light bulb goes off* hey Tea isn't that Malik?  
  
Tea: Malik?! AH! *prances away screaming*  
  
Yugi: Thank you *sinks to the ground*  
  
Ally: Yugi you alright? *still has a hysterical trunks on her arm*  
  
Yugi: Yeah, fine  
  
*Door bell rings insanely*  
  
DT: Who now? Some one, door!  
  
Trunks: *sniffles and opens the door to be greeted by Goku, who's dressed like a cat, Chichi who's dressed as a French maid Gohan and Goten who are dressed as a Jester (Gohan) and a swan, (Goten)* hey guys!  
  
Goku: Hello!  
  
ChiChi: hi  
  
Gohan: 'Lo  
  
DT: *grumbles* my word  
  
Goten: *tries to move but is tripped by his own costume* owey....  
  
Trunks: *helps Goten up* Why are you dressed as a swan?  
  
Ally and DT: *insane giggle*  
  
Goten: them *looks at Ally and DT scowling*  
  
DT: Aw come on you're getting well paid for it! *holds up a chocolate bar*  
  
Goten: Chocolate... *drools*  
  
DT: after the party *puts it away but no ones too sure where seeing as her costume has no pockets and is too tight to have a convenient fold to tuck it away into*  
  
Goten: Blasted authoresses....  
  
All other anime characters: *nod*  
  
DT: *sniffles* Fine, I know when I'm not wanted! *runs away crying*  
  
Justin: great, now not only are we stuck here seeing as she's the only one who can end the chapter, but now you got a hysterical Prego on our hands!  
  
Gohan: Aren't pregnant woman usually hysterical crazy and moody?  
  
Justin: Well, yes....  
  
Gohan: so, wouldn't she just come around on her own?  
  
Justin: I don't know.... Either way I think we should all be a little concerened....  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Ally: *opens the door to see Neko wearing the same costume as Goku* (Neko's a girl)  
  
Neko: HI EVERY ONE!  
  
Ally: *rubs her ear* Hi...  
  
*every one says their hellos* (Getting to be too many people to do it one by one)  
  
Neko: *narrows her eyes at Goku* Where'd you get that costume?  
  
Goku: Giant Tiger, you?  
  
Neko: DT's basement, where is she any way?  
  
Justin: The anime characters made her get all hysterical  
  
Neko: Again?! Jeeze, I never knew pregnant people were that easy to upset  
  
Justin: called hormones  
  
Neko: oh yes I heard of those!  
  
Justin: Considering you're over run by them it doesn't surprise me.....  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Yugi: *prays it's not Vegy and watches as Goku opens the door*  
  
  
  
DT: And that's the end of chapter one, isn't very good, is it?  
  
Justin: Not your best.... Still pretty good though DT  
  
DT: The next chapters will be better, ok if you want to join the party just tell me, give me a description of your costume and please, some one, BRING FOOD!!!! If you have msn feel free to add me, dt_queen_of_the_loonys@hotmail.com if your computer doesn't let you review then e-mail me with your description  
  
Justin: Review?  
  
DT: Pretty please? 


	2. Part two, new arrivals

DT: Do people not like to review?  
  
Justin: Yes?  
  
DT: *sniffle*  
  
  
  
*The door was opened to revealed what looked like a walking pile of food*  
  
Yugi: T-T IT'S A MARICAL!!!! *hugs the pile of food*  
  
Pile of food: *muffled voice* help....  
  
Yugi: There's some one in here! *digs and pulls out a girl dressed like a mermaid an inch shorter than himself* Wait, MP?  
  
MP: *is a little battered from her travels nods* Hi every one! *waves* *a big sign pops up saying "SHE REVIVEWED YOU DIDN'T YOU'RE ALL MEAN!!!"* DT only got my review? Didn't she  
  
Justin: And one from Rayne and TW  
  
MP: Did any of the others read and just tell her what they thought?  
  
Justin: yeah, Craig, who was forced to read it by DT, Greg, and Aeris.  
  
Yugi: So we can count on them to show up  
  
Yami: What about Bah??  
  
DT: *comes down stairs now wearing a black cloak on top of her costume* She got caught in traffic and won't be here for another chapter or so  
  
Yami: DAMN!  
  
*ding dong*  
  
DT: *opens the door to be greeted by Joey who's wearing a wang costume (If you don't know what a wang is you'll figure it out) and Duke Devlin who was dressed as a condom* Uhhh.... hi?  
  
Neko: Joey you can't walk around with out protection, Duke, get on Joey right now!  
  
Duke: OK! *gets ready to hop on Joey*  
  
Joey: AHH! Neko why'd I let you talk me into wearin dis?  
  
Neko: *whispers something in his ear*  
  
Joey: O.O HOT DAMN!  
  
Duke: Do I get to jump on Joey or not?!  
  
Neko: Yes  
  
Joey: NOT! (Both say this at the same time)  
  
DT: Defiantly not, if you do please leave the room for it  
  
Duke: OK!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOO T-T *sob*  
  
Neko: How about I get on you Joey?  
  
Joey: OK!!!! *the two run off into another room*  
  
Every one: *shudders*  
  
Yami: We don't want to know, do we?  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Yami: *opens the door to be greeted by Rayne, who was dressed as a half elf half fairy, TW, who was dressed as a kuriboh Craig, as Luke Skywalker, surprise there, and one of DT's muses, Archer, as Robin Hood*  
  
DT: ARCHER'S WEARING TIGHTS!!!! *takes a few pictures for black mail*  
  
Archer: *sighs* no one cares about the bow and arrows it's always the tights.....  
  
TW: Y0!  
  
Ryane: Hello *waves to every one*  
  
Craig: *sees DT* Hey luv *gives her a hug and kiss*  
  
Ally: Awww *gags*  
  
Craig: Shut up you...  
  
Ally: That doesn't work! If you're around DT that never works  
  
Yugi: *nods* It's true *nods again*  
  
Yami: *shifts a bit as most of the females are staring at his bare man boobies!* ((heehee, man boobies...))  
  
Yugi: Yami, why did you come dressed as a man stripper?  
  
Yami: Because it was the only costume in DT's basement that fit me...  
  
DT: *innocent look*  
  
Ally: DT, I'm so proud of you! *wipes away a single tear*  
  
MP: Uhhhh..... *blinks*  
  
Goku: *has eaten most of the food*  
  
MP: GOKU!!!  
  
Goku: *though a mouth full of food* yes?  
  
MP: Put the chicken leg down!!!  
  
Goku: but  
  
MP: Down!  
  
Goku: *pouts and places it back down*  
  
MP: thank you  
  
ChiChi: wow, it actually worked.... Wow.....  
  
Goten: Can I change costumes yet?  
  
Ally: No  
  
DT: never  
  
Goten: *lowers his head in defeat* I hate you both!  
  
DT: *sniffles*  
  
Ally: not again!  
  
DT: *runs away*  
  
Craig: *whaps Goten up side the head*  
  
Goten: Ow! x.x  
  
Craig: Piss off my fiancé will you?  
  
Gohan: I think he already did  
  
Craig: *shifty eyes*  
  
Trunks: *out of boredom dips Ally back and kisses her*  
  
Every one: O.O  
  
TW: Damn, I wanna kiss some one *looks at Rayne* hmmm.....  
  
  
  
DT: Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easepleasepleaseplease review!  
  
Justin: o.O DT you feeling ok?  
  
DT: No, now, REVIEW!!!! And you can still join the story if you want I know I still haven't added every one 


End file.
